


Your Mortal

by DefinitelyNotEnoby (ChaosWorld)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWorld/pseuds/DefinitelyNotEnoby
Summary: Reposted from fanfiction.net with permission from author.Summary as shown on fanfiction.net:harry and his friends hermeonie and ron must find out why everyone is dying and coming back to life. nothing at hogworts makes sense and they must find out why. it must be solved so people will stay dead.The original work may be found athttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/12624185/6/your-mortal





	1. Chapter 1

hsrry was in hid room at hogwars, he was hapy caus he has pissed hes exame [WHAT]. his hiar was died his hare red [10/10 grammar] wif theh blood uf hes enenomies becus he licked that coler [HOW]

[Harry was in his room at Hogwarts, he was happy cause he had passed his exam(s?). His hair was dyed his hair red with the blood of his enemies because he liked that colour.] 

higwatrs had aloud them ti ware wahtever they wonted four the finel weak of the schol year. hermeonie caem inta hes rom and sayed "harry coem on! Its time four super!" harry smild "ok. gust let me get reday!" hairy grabed his lourde uf the wrings book taht he stol from dudly [Dudley had lord of the rings?] end walked out uf teh room.

[Hogwarts had allowed them to wear whatever they wanted for the final week of the school year. Hermione came into his room and said "Harry come on! It’s time for supper!" Harry smiled. "Okay. Just let me get ready!" Harry grabbed his Lord of the Rings book that he stole from Dudley and walked out of the room]

the food was ok. it wus chiken wins and manase, with macdonleds chiken nugats.

[The food was okay. It was chicken wings and mayonnaise, with McDonald’s chicken nuggets.]

they were tring tradishonal american cueasyne today. "THAS ESNT ELVERMORNY! WHY AR WE EATIN THES!?" neville longbuttum screamed quietly at the tip of his lungs [???]. "nevvel colm dun!" dumdoor sayed

[They were trying traditional American cuisine today. "THIS ISN'T ILVERMORNY! WHY ARE WE EATING THIS!? Neville Longbottom screamed quietly at the tip of his lungs. "Neville calm down!" Dumbledore said.]

hairy went to comit som moar deth. evrywon commented deaths at higwarts becas nobodi licked [WHAT] anyone anemore.

[Harry went to commit some more death. Everyone committed deaths at Hogwarts because nobody liked anyone anymore.]

he dethed a persin namd edwash coldren. he was a griffondork. hairy was a hufflepoof [???]. hufflepoff waz cleerly the bust [lol] house in te scol becuz it had harey end harry was the best stodemt in teh schiil becaz he wax en orfan, and orfans had dethed porpoises. hairy loved with hes ant and ankle [???] who hed a sun named duldy.

[He deathed (killed???) someone named (...Edaward Cullen??? Heck idk). He was a Gryffindor. Harry was a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was clearly the best house in the school because it had Harry and Harry was the best student in the school because he was an orphan, and orphans had dead parents. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle who had a son named Dudley.]

he hatted ther gots and he wented to deth thum sumdey.

[He hated their guts and he wanted to death them someday.]

harri walket to the potins closetroom and hermeonie sais to get teh bok tat edwash had readz fur her. hairrie groned "your makeing me retorn ti ta sene uf ta crime!" hi walkedt back to the place wer he dathed edwash and tok the book he had reads. the boook was shakesbeardes mcboof. harry licked [???] that book cuz thare we're dies en it waz cool.

[Harry walked to the potions classroom and Hermione says to get the book that (Edward???) had read for her. Harry groaned "you’re making me return to the scene of the crime!" He walked back to the place where he deathed (Edward???)  and took the book he had read. The book was Shakespeare's Macbeth. Harry liked that book because there were deaths in it (and it?) was cool.]

hairry was wakling back to the classrom wehn gildorey lickhort stopped hem and sayed "helo hairy!" harry rold hes eyes "halo, proffesser" proffsor lickhat punched hairie in the faice and scramed "CONSENT VEGETABLES HARRY!" [wasn't that supposed to be Moody?] harry dethed him and kept walking. he got to the clossetram and seated down. proffsor snap was boting. he locked at harry and said "you fluffy idot [???] . torn to page 97 and do the potion" harry torned to paige 26 and torned the book upside don. he did the potion prefectly [¿¿¿]. he left and went to the hufflepiss [WHAT] dom room amd went to bed.

[Harry was walking back to the classroom when Gilderoy Lockhart stopped him and said "hello harry!" Harry rolled his eyes "hello, Professor". Professor Lockhart punched Harry in the face and screamed "CONSTANT VIGILANCE HARRY!" (Can’t decide if it’s funnier like this or as "consent vegetables"). Harry deathed him and kept walking. He got to the classroom and sat down. Professor Snape was (waiting? Idek). He looked at Harry and said "You fluffy idiot. Turn to page 97 and do the potion." Harry turned to page 26 and turned the book upside down. He did the potion perfectly. He left and went to the Hufflepuff dorm room and went to bed.]

when harry woke up proffsor lickhat was hovering offer hem wet a glar. "I DED NOT CONSENT YOU'RE VEGETABLES" [wait… did they actually mean to say consent vegetables? What even] lickhort was a gast. hary scold. gass was aoting . hati took a shirt and died it red with lockhart blod. blod vas kol.

[When Harry woke up Professor Lockhart was hovering (over?) him with a glare. "I DID NOT CONSENT YOUR VEGETABLES" Lockhart was a ghost. Harry scowled. (Ghost?) was (annoying?). Harry took a shirt and dyed it red with Lockhart's blood. Blood was cool.]


	2. Chapter 2

harry was waking to brekfast. it was choclat pancake and pepperettes, and honey gaelic sauce. it was realy god.

[Harry was walking to breakfast. It was chocolate pancakes and pepperettes, and honey garlic sauce. It was really good.]

professor moody was in the hall he smild alot, and rote lots of books about he's avengurs [oh great, Moody and Lockhart have swapped personalities, and are both at Hogwarts at the same time?]. harry licked his fake eye [WHAT]. he dethed him because that what hufflepots do. He tock the sake eye and put it on his belt.

[Professor Moody was in the hall he smiled a lot, and wrote books about his adventures. Harry liked his fake eye. He deathed him because that’s what Hufflepuffs do. He took the fake eye and put it on his belt.]

hati walked to the defoe again the darth arts classrom.

[(Hatti? Harry? Are they two different people?) walked to the defense against the dark arts classroom.]

harri was in the libry [ok either they’re different people or this is a serious continuity error] turning skateboard macbooth into paper plans [no respect for the arts]. he liked them [hold on… usually it says licked… arguably implies that in this case… he is in fact licking the planes…]. harry threw the plains at gosts. it was fon.

[Harry was in the library turning Shakespeare's MacBeth into paper planes. He liked them. Harry threw the planes at ghosts. It was fun.]

hary want to decease agenst teh dork arts [dork arts? Like the dork mark from My Immortal?] coass. teh teacher was profeser lupine [why are there three DAtDA teachers there?]  and he was a we'rewolf [a we are wolf? Seems legit]. we'rewolfs deathd pepel alot so harey licked tehm.

[Harry went to defense against the dark arts class (Okay he and Hatti are definitely different characters). The teacher was Professor Lupin and he was a werewolf. Werewolves deathed people a lot so Harry liked them.]

that dey they we're dong bogurts. boogrers we're scraey bcaus they cud turn into waht yoi we're most afeard of. when hrary locked at teh bogirt it tuned to hatis mom [HATTI'S mom?]. haryr scremed cause he dindt went his mim [so he and Hatti have the same mom… twins] to bee a life. if shr wes aliv, then hrray wastn an orfun animor. but been wif deathd prents was kol ["he really needs to get his priorities straightened out" as canon Ron would say]. hrairy scremed and deathd the boogort [what even].

[That day they were doing boggerts. Boggerts were scary because they could turn into what you were most afraid of. When Harry looked at the boggert it turned to Hatti's mom. Harry screamed cause he didn’t want his mom to be alive. If she was alive, than Harry wasn’t an orphan anymore. But being with dead parents was cool. Harry screamed and deathed the boggert.]

he waked away to find ron. He find him. "halo, ron. waht ar yew doing todau?" hatti [where'd Hatti come from?] asked. "I em dething the rat men" sayed ron "the waht?" harry asked "mi rat is a men [Peter?]! I watn ti deth hem!" harry grined "taht sunds kool"

[He walked away to find Ron. He found him. "Hello, Ron. What are you doing today?" Hatti asked. "I am deathing the rat man." Said Ron. "The what?" Harry asked. "My rat is a man. I want to death him!" Harry grinned. "That sounds cool."]

harry luft ron wif his rat men end went to vist hagerd. hagerd gived harry a rok cake it was ok.

[Harry left Ron with his rat man and went to visit Hagrid. Hagrid gave Harry a rock cake it was okay.]

hatti end hermionie and ron wunt to get lunc [but not Harry, he had a rock cake]. it wus apples end gravy wif deep frid pikles [these poor children]. moar amrecan food.

[Hatti and Hermione and Ron went to get lunch. It was apples and gravy with deep fried pickles. More American food.]

"arr you exited for kare of magic creaturs, harry?" hermionie esked. hairy [hes here anyways!] noded "yas. maniacal [lol] creaturs mayke deths" [cause that’s what matters]

["Are you excited for care of magic creatures, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. Magical creatures make deaths."]

hargerd wes a giid techer. that day is constipation [WHAT] of majestic creators they leanrd abuut hippopotamuses [you mean… hippogriffs?]. they we're part bread [WHAT] and part hoerse. dorko mallard [lol] got deathd bi won because he was a rood grifindork [so all the houses are wrong here, ok] to it.

[Hagrid was a good teacher. That day in care of magical creatures they learned about hippogriffs. They were part bird and part horse. Draco Malfoy got deathed by one because he was a rude Gryffindor to it.]


	3. Chapter 3

teh neckts dey hatti went too eth grate holl four berkfest. it wes poteato stuufedt grevy […how even…] wif chocklate cuvred bakon. tradishonil amerircen fud. all teh stodents we're wispering to ech otter. haryr piked op teh weakly recursion. the front paig was abot serious bloke. he was a mess [he sure was] mudreir end he he'd escapped form aztec [what???] prizon. becus he he'd escapped frum aztec their we're goig too bee demon eators at higwatres two prozac teh studonts [maybe Prozacing the students would help with the dementors…].

[The next day Hatti went to the great hall for breakfast. It was potato stuffed gravy with chocolate covered bacon. Traditional American food. All the students were whispering to each other. Harry picked up the weekly recession (this was the conclusion I finally came to. I’m assuming it’s a pun on the daily prophet). The front page was about Sirius Black. He was a mass murderer and he had escaped from Azkaban prison. Because he’d escaped from Azkaban there were going to be dementors at Hogwarts to protect the students.]

harry licked serious bloke [Harry no] becas he did alot of deeths. he hatted depressors [arguably a correct way of referring to them] beces thay di'dnt deth pepol, they olny sooked owt they're soups. no blud at all. hatti went out end deathd a demon straighter [but how?].

[Harry liked Sirius Black because he did a lot of deaths. He hated dementors because they didn’t death people, they only sucked out their souls. No blood at all. Hatti went out and deathed a dementor.]

harry was at plantology [lol] width teh griffendorks. they we're reposting madatkes. they hed to were hadfones becas madate yells death people. evrywon pulld they're madirks out of the puts. the managers [what] all yelld and harry, run, hermeonie, and teh hole coass fell to teh growned in angery. professor sport [lol] laffed.

[Harry was at herbology with the Gryffindors. They were repotting mandrakes. They had to wear headphones because mandrake yells death people. Everyone pulled their mandrakes out of the pots. The mandrakes all yelled and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the whole class fell to the ground in agony. Professor Sprout laughed.]

"you idots! eye pokdt wholes in you're hedfones! know you'ill dye! ahahahahahahaha!"

["You idiots! I poked holes in your headphones! Now you’ll die! Ahahahahahahaha!"]

and then... [wow, I don’t need to translate this line…]

they all dethd!

[They all died!]

 


	4. Chapter 4

harri wok up teh neks moring end wuz nut ded. "tehs es dum" he laffed.

[Harry woke up the next morning and was not dead. "This is dumb." He laughed.]

hatti end hermionie liked thet thei wernt deth bot ron was a bit disemboweled [oh heck].

[Hatti And Hermione liked that they weren’t dead but ron was a bit disembowelled.]

rons gust pooped [O_O] enti teh transportation classicsroom. "eww" sayed hermeonie. "sumwon pot hes gits back." "ill do it." laffed profeser mcgonegirl [lol]. she peked op teh guts end shuvd tehm ento hes gost [ugh yeah eww]. they feel too teh flour and frooz solid. roons gist crid and ren eway [oh mood]. "oh hes a ded goat" laffed mcgongirl [could she not tell?] "eye canut gove him hes gust bak."

[Ron's (either "ghost popped" or "guts pooped". I’m thinking "ghost popped") into the transfiguration classroom. "Eww." Said Hermione. "Someone put his guts back." "I’ll do it." Laughed Professor McGonagall. She picked up the guts and shoved them into his ghost. They fell to the floor and froze solid. Ron's ghost cried and ran away. "Oh he’s a dead ghost." Laughed McGonagall. "I cannot give him his guts back."]

rins gist flooted bak two teh rom. "serious bloke is on teh castiel!" he y'alled [lol] . pull ut ur winchesters [s… supernatural pun?] to defame yourselfs!"

[Ron's ghost floated back to the room. "Sirius Black is in the castle!" He yelled. "Pull out your (Winchesters/wands) to defend yourselves!"]

dean scremed end pilled out hes winchester end so dad samus [definately supernatural pun]. serious bloke bust into teh cisroom. roons guts gut up end rsn awey. it sended griss. [i bet it did]

[Dean screamed and pulled out his (Winchester/wand) and so did Seamus. Sirius Black burst into the classroom. Ron's guts got up and ran away. It sounded gross.]

serious bloke took a nif end detached all uf tem [you'd think with guns/wands they’d beat a dude with a knife] except hatti and hermeonie. he stubbed harry end even rins gost. he dispatched harry bot rons goat cudent be hurt. he locked bak at hermeonie and dethed her to.

[Sirius Black took a knife and dispatched all of them except Hatti and Hermione. He stabbed Harry and even Ron’s ghost. He dispatched Harry but Ron’s ghost couldn’t be hurt. He looked back at Hermione and deathed her too.]

serious bloke locked at hatti. "i lick you [that's creepy]. I wes fries with you're farther." [then why kill Harry???] "relly?" sayed hatti. "you're so kool. you dethed all thise moogles! and you dethed my bother!"

[Sirius Black looked at Hatti. "I like you. I was friends with your father." "Really?" Said Hatti. "You’re so cool. You death all those muggles! And you deathed my brother!"]

"i now im teh bets." serious sayed. "my fried ratmen tryd too tak teh credet four the deths so I dethed hem two. [wait… so Sirius really is the killer here?]

[I know I’m the best." Sirius said. "My friend ratman tried to take credit for the deaths so I deathed him too.]

"ratmen? ron had a ratmen. he dethd it thow." hatti sayed.

["Ratman?" Ron had a ratman, he deathed it though." Hatti said.]

"hoos ron?" askdt serious.

["Who's Ron?" Asked Sirius.]

"hes the goat over their." [lol] sayed profser loopine. "wahts goig on hear?"

["He's the ghost over there." Said Professor Lupin. "What’s going on here?]

"im a gost not a goat." [wait… it was supposed to say goat? I’m los] ron sayed "end serious bloke was gust dething everywon. but not me im a gost alreddy."

["I'm a ghost not a goat?" Rin Said. "And Sirius Black was just deathing everyone. But not me I’m a ghost already."]

"serious bloke?" gasped lupine end he encased him lick not a bruther. [did… Jessie just… "yes homo" us?]

["Sirius Black?" Gasped Lupin and he embraced him like not a brother.]

"thats enof." sayed harry. "can you help me death my ant and ankle?"

["That’s enough." Said Harry. "Can you help me death my aunt and uncle?"]

"sure harry. i can adapt you even." serious sayed.

["Sure Harry. I can adopt you even." Sirius Said.]

"no!" hairy yelled. "then id have a prent! that would be bad!" [O_O] end he dethed serious bloke. 

["No!" Harry yelled. "Then I’d have a parent! That would be bad!" And he deathed Sirius Black.]


	5. Chapter 5

teh netx day hatti end hermionie walkd to teh grate hall four brestfeed [O_O]. ron was siting et teh tabl watchin his gots run arownd teh flour [That has GOT to be a health violation]. for breakfast they we're having oikos yogurt. dumbdoor stood up end sayed "ohana means family and family means yoghurt" [seems legit] macguffin stood besyde hem end added "so you shud always eat you're family" [does not seem legit]

[The next day Hatti and Hermione walked to the great hall four breakfast. Ron was sitting at the table watching his guts run around on the floor. For breakfast they were having oikos yogurt. Dumbledore stood up and said "ohanna means family and family means yogurt. McGonagall stood beside him and added "so you should always eat your family".]

harry locked at hermionie and hatti sayed "i already ate our family dont worry" [I personally find that quite worrisome]

[Harry looked at Hermione and Hatti said "I already at our family don’t worry".]

ron was still stairing at his guts. they where doing a reproduction uf 'i gots no strings' end it was wired. nasal lightroom shriekd becoz hiz gramma waz swiming en his bowl of yogurt, end it was relay gros. [uhhh]

[Ron was still staring at his guts. They were doing a reproduction of 'I got no strings' and it was weird. Neville Longbottom shrieked because his gramma was swimming in his bowl of yogurt, and it was really gross.]

hatti laffed at the gramma "that es funni" end hermionie sayed "tahts totaly nargles!" es shey locked at a flooting spom. harry rolld hes I's end seyd "well im gong too clus." end luft teh hull. rons gust flowed hem, leving hermiomie end hatti alon at teh tabel

[Hatti laughed at the gramma. "That is funny" and Hermione said "That’s totally nargles!" as she looked at a floating spoon. Harry rolled his eyes and said "well I’m going to class." and left the hall. Ron’s ghost followed him, leaving Hermione and Hatti alone at the table.]

tehy locked at echothr end hermiomi soyed "yowr brotel es strange" hatti nodded end sayed "i know, and hes obsessed with blood!" hermionie lafed end thei fallowed harry end ron to teh nuxt cless.

[They looked at each other and Hermione said "your brother is strange." Hatti nodded and said "I know, and he’s obsessed with blood!" Hermione laughed and they followed Harry and Ron to the next class.]

they're next ckass was transmogrification. they we're halfing specal gusts from dungstream [lol] instrumental [what, is it a music school?]. won off teh guess was victory crumble [lol], the famus kwiditch player. he wes playihg a tooba [oh, it is a music school]. he stooped when he saw hermeonie. "halo hermione" [wait… is he the only one saying her name right?] he sayed. "Due you went to go to hogsmeat [aka bacon] with me thes wikipedia? [how even?] we can go to teh tyree boozesticks [lol] four a buttrum." [LOL]

[Their next class was transfiguration. They were having special guests from Durmstrang (institute/instrumental). One of the guests was Victor Krum, the famous quidditch player. He was playing a tuba. He stopped when he saw Hermione. "Hello Hermeonie." He said. "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend? We can go to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer."]

roon garbled a trump from onother dungstern studemt. "YOU CANT DUET HERMEONIE! I LIVE HERE!" [m… music pun?] rin through teh trumper at vector. it hot hem in the fayce and deathed him instinctively.

[Ron grabbed a trumpet from another Durmstrang student. "YOU CAN'T DATE HERMIONE! I LOVE HER!" Ron threw the trumpet at Victor. It hit him in the face and deathed him instantly.]

hermeonie locked at run. "HOW CUD YOU? THET WES ME WIFF!" ron end hermeonie had a fit to teh death. hermeonie one becuz rin socked. [and was already dead…]

[Hermione looked at Ron. "HOW COULD YOU? THAT WAS MY WIFE!" Ron and Hermione had a fight to the death. Hermione won because Ron sucked.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suppose I have to "come clean" now, so to speak. This wasn’t originally written by some random person, it was written by my sister, who has given me permission to repost it here. Special shoutout to the person who reported this story, now I have to get that straightened out.

ther ware, infect, 7 pottys et teh skol. [I should hope there were a few more than that]

[There were, in fact, 7 Potters at the school.]

harry end hatti were hufflepups, harvy end henry were gryffindorks, harley end holly we're ravencows [I don’t want to know what that looks like] end hally wus a slootherin. harry end hatti we're twons, so we're harvey end henry, and harley end holly. two many pooters four harleys taste. 

[Harry and Hatti were Hufflepuffs, Harvey and Henry were Gryffindors, Harley and Holly were Ravenclaws and Hally was a Slytherin. Harry and Hatti were twins, so were Harvey and Henry, and Harley and Holly. Too many Potters for Harley’s taste.]

hatti wakled ento teh hol for lunc.

[Hatti walked into the hall for lunch.]

harvy wahs sanxjn en teh doorwey end wavdd et her "ello hatti" he sayd "hoe arr you" [that's not something you should say to your sister] hatti glard et hem emd seyd "shoosh. we disembodied you" [WHAT] harvy gloried et hor "rood" hey mustard harry sayed "shut up yew goddy no footed gryffindork" [whatever THAT means] es hey wakled passd temm. [what, is this an Undertail crossover now?]

[Harvey was standing in the doorway and waved at her "Ello Hatti." He said. "How are you?" Hatti glared at him and said "shush. We disowned you." Harvey glared at her. "Rude." He muttered. Harry said "Shut up you goody no-footed Gryffindor." As he walked past them]

lynch whas shwarma becuz infinite wars was good. tahr was teh olny explantayion teht severs snacks [lol] wood give. harry licked thanos [he really shouldn’t]. dumbdoom sauteed teht tey coldnt tim travl enymore cuz it was expensic. hatti thot thet was dumb becuz adventures was kool.

[Lunch was shawarma because Infinity Wars was good. That was the only explanation that Severus Snape would give. Harry liked Thanos. Dumbledore said that they couldn’t time travel anymore because it was expensive. Hatti thought that was dumb because adventures were cool.]

hatti griched et hermiomei es runes guts sorted to do teh chacha slide. [I did not need that mental image]

[Hatti grinned at Hermione as Ron’s guts started to the chacha slide.]

"noooo!11" run shuted as he scoopd up hes gots fazber stile [also didn’t need that mental image]

["Noooo!!!" Ron shouted as he scooped up his guts Fazbear style.]

dumbdore sayed for roon, hermeonie, end all 7 poofers to com wid hem to hes ofyce.

[Dumbledore said for Ron, Hermione, and all 7 Potters to come with him to his office.i]

"hatti i thot you sayed you ate our families allredy" harry sayed

["Hatti I thought you said you ate our family already." Harry said.]

"eye wes tocking abut our ant end ankle, eye tuned them ento yugort lest weak" hatti reptiled [ohana means family, and family means yogurt]

[I was talking about our aunt and uncle, I turned them into yogurt last week." Hatti replied.]

"oh ok" harry sayed

["Oh ok." Harry said.]

"eye half very impotent news four you." dumbdore sayed. "teh resun that moldyvort wented to death teh porters, wes becuz of a porpoises."

["I have very important news for you." Dumbdore said. "The reason that Voldemort wanted to death the Potters, was because of a prophecy."]

"waht did teh proposal say?" hermeonie askt.

["What did the prophecy say?" Hermione asked.]

"it went lick thus:

["It went like this":]

teh won hoo will death the dork lord [lol] well be birth on the dey thats teh end if juli

two prents hoo defiled teh dork lord tyree tims [they did what now???]

theyre naym will began wid teh litre that coms ateth

end they well half a twin form hoo they are nevre seprate"

["The one who will death the dark lord will be born on the day that's the end of July

To parents who defied the dark lord three times

Their name will begin with the letter that comes eighth

And they will have a twin from whom they are never seperate"]

"but that cud be eny won of us!" hatti role her eye [eye? Singular?]. "well nit hally" she adead.

["but that could be any one of us!" Hatti rolled her eyes. "Well not Hally." She added.]

"shut you're faychole" dumbdore sayed. "theirs moar of teh purposes still:

["Shut your face hole." Dumbledore said. "There’s more of the prophecy still:"]

they will half an insensity that non may commend

of this property, this es the end." [such poetry, many wows]

["They will have an insanity that non may (comprehend? Or maybe it really is commend idk)

Of this prophecy, this is the end."]

"oh that must be harry." hatti sayed "hes teh crazy won"

["Oh that must be Harry." Hatti said. "He’s the crazy one."]

"but eye donut want to death moldyvort." Harry sayed. "he mad me an orfun, thats teh koolist thong [WHAT] evre."

["But I do not want to death Voldemort." Harry said. "He made me an orphan, that’s the coolest thing ever."]

"well moldyvort wants to death you end ur subscribers to stap you form deathinh hem, so you'ill hald to fit him evenly" dumbdore sayed

["Well Voldemort wants to death you and your (siblings, probably) to stop you from deathing him, so you’ll have to fight him eventually." Dumbledore said.]


End file.
